


Mission Accomplished

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Case Fic, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sam POV, canon divergent season 8/9, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sam's drowning in the mutual pining and tension between Dean and Cas, so he finds a case he thinks will give them the push they need to confess to each other.





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> So, Canon divergent from season 8 finale/season 9 premiere
> 
> hand wavy a bunch of plot shit such as Sam being alive and not possessed by Gadreel, the successful closing of BOTH gates, and meeting up with Eileen earlier than canon, etc etc. April and the reapers did NOT happen, the angels didn't fall, all that jazz. None of it is important to the plot here, but it's just kind of background setting. 
> 
> ALSO - Irish wakes. I have no idea if all Irish wakes are actually like that, but i can tell you my family is. So, if need be, just... handwavy that as well.
> 
> My apologies if the scene shifts are a little choppy. No Beta. I wasn't even supposed to be working on this. i have so many projects i wanted to be working on during Nano but nooo.... i did this instead :P

The tension in the bunker was thick and driving Sam insane. And he should know, he’s been there before. If he’d thought Cas becoming human would be the push Cas and Dean needed to get their heads out of their asses - so to speak - he’d been wrong.

Wouldn’t be the first time and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

Still, the eye fucking and longing looks had been bad enough before, but it was getting downright unbearable now that Cas was around 24/7. Sam  _ needed  _ to find some way to pop the giant bubbles of obliviousness the two had wrapped themselves in, and he just might have found the right pin…

“So get this…”

Dean glared at Sam from the coffee machine, two empty mugs in his hands. Cas was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn’t surprising. He hated mornings.

Setting the mugs down, Dean moved about the kitchen, pulling out the sugar and the milk and a couple of spoons as the coffee pot gurgled. One spoon of sugar for Dean, and a glance at the sugar bowl before Dean simply upended it into the second mug.

Sam choked.

“Dude! What the hell? Are you mad at Cas or something?” 

“Bowl’s empty, and that was the last of the sugar. We need to go on a supply run,” Dean muttered.

“Yeah, we don’t have time for that. I found us a case in Eureka. It’s about a four hour drive, so, we need to pack,” Sam said.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Normally, Dean and Sam could have been on the road in less than 30 minutes, but with Cas around… they didn’t even pull Baby out of the bunker until 3 hours later.

Because, of  _ course,  _ it’d taken far too long for Sam to convince Dean that he should ask if Cas wanted to come along with. In fact, that part took longer than actually asking Cas, letting him have his first cup of coffee, take a shower (thankfully, he didn’t take his time as he usually did) and pack some clothes.

And then he needed breakfast and Dean wasn’t going to rush it, needing to make sure Cas ate a healthy meal. Sam could understand that, after Cas had literally been homeless and starving for weeks before Sam and a  _ very  _ frantic Dean had been able to track him down.

Cas had lost far too much weight and even though he’d ‘fattened’ up again, Dean couldn’t stop hovering.

After breakfast, Dean made a second round of coffee. Only after Sam’s urging did Dean concede and at least pour the coffee into travel mugs.

Still, Sam was counting it as a win that he managed to even get Dean out of the bunker for anything other than a supply run. Ever since Cas had turned human, Dean had been reluctant to leave.

At first it was, “Dudes just gone from infinite power to being a literal baby in a trench coat. We are  _ not  _ throwing him into the deep end to see if he can swim. I mean, it’s Cas, so of course he’d find a way, but he’s family, and I ain’t doin’ that to him. It’s gotta be tough enough getting downgraded. I don’t want to make it any harder on him.”

_ Family. Sure, _ Sam snorted internally.  _ Yeah, you keep telling yourself that’s all he is to you Dean. When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee? _

Then it was, “Look, we’re not the only hunters out in the world. The Apocalypses are over, the gates of Hell  _ and  _ Heaven are closed… I say we deserve a break.”

Right, like that break wasn’t just about ‘showing Cas the ropes’. Showing him the ropes involving a lot of tv time and popcorn, apparently.

And Sam got it. He did. Even if _he_ wasn’t the one in love with Cas, Cas _was_ family. In fact, unlike Dean, Sam considered Cas like a second brother and he had to admit, it was kinda cool being the one who got to teach someone how to be a human for once. Not a hunter -  they wound up doing that all the time in various degrees of complexity - but to be a _human._ And Cas did have a hell of a start, after making a great sacrifice. He deserved some adjustment time.

But it had been literal months while the three of them sat on their asses in the bunker and Sam, strangely enough, was actually okay with that - if it weren’t for the aforementioned tension.

Rain spattered the windshield of the Impala as Dean turned onto 24, Cas quiet in the backseat and Dean’s classic rock playing softly through the car.

Dean sipped at his travel mug, swallowed, and finally spoke. “All right, so line this up for me again. Why are we going to Eureka?”

“There’s a family there, fairly well off, that are dying mysterious deaths,” Sam said, waking up his Ipad.   
  
“So, it’s the Titanic all over again? I swear, if we have to fight Fate -” Dean’s voice rose. “Hey Cas, you piss off Fate again?”   
  
Sam winced and glanced in the rearview at Cas. He didn’t say a word as he stared out the window at the passing scenery but his lips were pressed tight. 

_ Low blow, Dean,  _ Sam thought, looking at Dean disapprovingly. “Uh… no, Dean. The deaths are mysterious but they all seem to be contained within the family and… themed, I guess you could say.”   
  
“Themed how?” Dean glanced at Sam, his brow raising.

“They’re all sex related deaths,” Sam made a face, attempting to save face. He didn’t want to look too eager for the case.   
  
“Seriously? And you didn’t lead with that?” Dean tsked disapprovingly before grinning. “Okay, Sammy, spare me no details. No matter how raunchy.”   
  
“Ew, Dean,” Sam groaned. “God, you’re so gross.” Inwardly he was smiling. Dean had taken the bait.   
  
He spent the car ride outlining the different deaths and shooting looks back at Cas the entire time, as surreptitiously as he could, of course.   
  
They pulled into Eureka around 3pm, Sam making sure to be the one checking them in.   
  
By the time he got back, Dean and Cas were standing beside each other and leaning on the Impala, all three duffle bags and Sam’s laptop bag at their feet and ready to go.   
  
If they stood a little closer then was perhaps normal – even for them – Sam didn’t think anybody other than himself could have told.   
  
“Dude, what took so long?” Dean said, pushing off the Impala as soon as Sam reached them.   
  
Sam affected a forlorn sigh. “You’ll see.”   
  
He bent down to pick up his two bags and led the way to their room. He quickly opened it, claiming the bed closest to the table. The room was small and kitschy, all done up in reds and oranges and golds – autumn colors – with one small rickety table under the window and the usual nightstand with lamp, clock and phone between the beds.   
  
Oh yeah, there were no reclining chairs, no couches, only 2 double beds. And even if they wanted it, there was no room for a cot to be brought in.   
  
Dean made a strangled sound behind him as he took in the situation and came to a realization.   
  
Sam was so freakishly tall for motel beds that he often slept diagonally. Which meant for all intents and purposes for Dean and Cas… there was only one bed.   
  
Sam may or may not have been reading some fanfiction. Charlie may or may not have pointed him in that direction with a wink and a nudge and a head jerk towards Dean and Cas on her last visit to the bunker.   
  
Sam was just glad he wasn’t the only person to see what he was seeing.   
  
Sam needed to stop thinking in the third person. He shook his head, his hair bouncing around his shoulders, and shrugged at Dean.   
  
“So yeah, this was the only room available. I tried to explain there was three of us but uh… can’t give us something that doesn’t exist, so… looks like we’re stuck with it. But y’know, we’re all grown men. I’m sure we can manage for a couple of days, right?” Sam said, attempting to appeal to Dean’s sense of… something… chivalry? Nah, that wasn’t right.   
  
He wasn’t sure what it was, but whatever it was called, Dean had it. It wasn’t machismo, cause that was what Sam was hoping he’d drop with all the things Sam was planning during the case. He just hoped the case proved to be as easy as he thought it would be.   
  
Because he hadn’t been lying. There really was a case and he was pretty sure it was a ghost. Possibly an object the ghost was attached to getting passed on from one person to the next.  It would certainly explain why only family members seemed to be succumbing. The trick would be in discovering what thing they all had in common.

  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

  
First thing was first. Food. Even Sam had to admit he did better on a case with a full stomach. Of course, watching Dean eat sometimes made his stomach churn, but these days, his manners had undergone a drastic change.   
  
In fact, Sam could pinpoint exactly when they’d changed. Cas becoming a more fixed point in both their lives had brought out sides of his brother that Sam never would have guessed at.   
  
Now instead of spending his time trying to gross Sam out, Dean spent it introducing Cas to all sorts of foods. Dean could often be found ordering several different meals at whatever diner they went to, and then playing mix and match with Cas until they found something he liked.   
  
It was still sickening, but on a whole other level.  _ I should never think of my brother as adorable _ , Sam thought, forcing himself to look away from the sickeningly sweet display in front of him. Seriously, when the fuck would they get a clue already?   
  
Well, if Sam had anything to say about it, soon.   
  
The waitress came and went, leaving the receipt behind. Flipping it over, Sam almost snorted. Even  _ she _ had seen the signs. There wasn’t even a number on the back, and he knew she’d been checking out Cas when the three of them came in.

  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

  
At the coroner's office, Cas stuck to the background, observing as Dean and Sam talked. As soon as the coroner left, Dean dropped folders onto the table.   
  
“Sam, this is a waste of our friggin’ time!”

“Really, Dean? Multiple heart attacks in the same family, all in the same year, and you don’t think that’s a little bit fishy?” Sam asked.

“This guy had a pacemaker and that type of thing can be hereditary,” Dean pointed out.   
  
“But that’s just it ,Dean. The first guy had one with no prior medical history,” Sam protested.   
  
“Yeah, cause Mr. Smith was pushing 90 and he was banging the maid. There is nothing remotely hinky with an old guy kickin’ it during sex,” Dean pointed out. “If there’s a way to go, I hope that's how I go.”

“Yeah, and didn’t you say that last week about bacon?”

Dean shrugged. “So, the two aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“Gross, Dean,” Sam said with a shudder. “Anyway, I'll admit, I might have thought the same thing, but then his brother died a month later under the exact same circumstances.”   
  
“Even the maid,” Cas said helpfully.   
  
“She coulda poisoned them,” Dean said. “Plus, the brother wasn’t all that much younger. Still not ruling out perfectly reasonable heart attacks here.”   
  
“Right, maybe, except that…” Sam leafed through the pages in his hands, “then the grandnephew of the first guy who’s also the son of the second who’s next in line to inherit the family’s riches dies.”   
  
“Of electrocution…” Dean said, picking the folders back up reluctantly.   
  
“During sex,” Sam said somewhat patiently. They’d already gone over all this in the car, but apparantly when it wasn’t sex-y enough, Dean had tuned out. Too busy pretending he  _ wasn’t  _ constantly looking at Cas in the rearview mirror and making Sam paranoid they were all about to die because of Dean’s inability to just be up front with Cas.   
  
“I’ll admit, it is wildly unlikely. But dude, that’s what happens when you have sex on a waterbed next to faulty electronics. I am not surprised the waterbed broke underneath that kind of action.” Dean grinned and waggled his eyebrows and elbowed Cas gently in the ribs.

Cas, for his part, narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at Dean. Dean’s grin fell and he cleared his throat.

“What I  _ am _ surprised with is, who even uses those anymore? They’re not that comfortable and they’re just an accident waiting to happen.” Dean slapped the folder with the back of his free hand. “Case in point.”

“Soooo, you think it was a fluke?” Sam asked.

“Damn straight, I do,” Dean answered.

“All right then, how do you explain  _ these _ three?” Sam pulled out three folders, flipped them open and laid them out on the table. Dean leaned in and grimaced.

“Okay. That’s our kind of weird.”

Sam barely refrained from rolling up his eyes and shouting ‘finally’ as Dean actually started taking an interest in the case, but it was a near thing.

“Alright so what's the plan from here?” Dean asked.

“I would think talking to the family next,” Cas said.

Dean nodded, looking back at Sam. “What are you thinking? Divide and conquer?”

“Actually, no need,” Sam said with a smug grin. “There's a memorial for the latest death starting in 20 minutes.” 

“Well, then. I say there’s nothing more to learn here. Let’s get our asses to the funeral home.”

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Eureka was small enough that 20 minutes was plenty of time to make it to the funeral home. They parked just as people started arriving for the wake. _ Good timing that _ , Sam thought. Already dressed in their suits, the three of them waited a few moments to give people a chance to gather inside, and then they got out of the Impala and followed after.

It was just like any other funeral home Sam had ever been inside. The place was made to look like a converted house, with layered rugs and antique tables and vases filled with flowers and serene landscapes hanging on the walls. It held multiple viewing rooms, bathrooms, and a handful of offices. 

All in all, fairly normal. 

Except…

Something niggled at him as he looked around. Hanging back, Sam observed while Dean and Cas mingled – together. He bit back a smile, as he didn’t think it appropriate but wait… that was it.

People were clumping into groups after greeting the bereaved – of which there were several. Some of the groups were somber, just as Sam would expect, but others – others were smiling and laughing, though the laughter was at least muted. Who laughed at a funeral?

Before he could ponder on it, a voice at Sam’s elbow made him jump.  “So how did _ you _ know Sean?”

Sam turned, taking in the dark haired beauty with deep brown eyes. She was short – even more than he was used to - but very pretty with eyes that pierced through him.

“Oh, uh, actually, I didn’t. I’m more of a… friend of a friend,” Sam said. He stuck out his hand. “Sam.”

She took it. “Eileen. Nice to meet you, Sam.”

He looked around the room a bit, not wanting to get caught staring. “So um… does… this may sound like a strange question but, does it feel  _ weird _ in here?”

A hand on his arm made him turn back. She gave him an apologetic smile before speaking.  “I’m sorry, you turned away. I didn’t understand what you said. I’m deaf.”

“Oh. Oh! I’m so sorry,” Sam fumbled his hands out and froze, trying to remember anything from those long ago lessons. “Uh… I’m afraid I don’t know much sign language.”

“That’s all right. Most people don’t.” She shrugged like it didn’t matter which only made him feel worse. “What were you asking?”

“Oh, right, well. It just… it feels weird in here, I guess,” Sam said, forcing himself not to look around again while he talked.

She laughed lightly. “I take it you’re referring to the people who seem to be laughing? I’m going to go out on a limb and say that you’ve never been to an Irish wake before? They’re probably telling stories about Sean. Remembering the good times. Celebrating the life he lived. It’s supposed to make the mourning easier.”

“Huh, I guess not,” Sam said thoughtfully. After a long moment, he risked another question. Eileen hadn’t even questioned his presence past how he’d known the deceased and that was too good of an opportunity to pass up. “So, uh, it’s strange, isn’t it? How many deaths there have been in the family recently?”

“What I find stranger, is how each death is going down the lineage,” Eileen said evenly.

Sam spluttered. “You, uh, noticed that, huh?”

“Hmm… I did. I’m guessing it’s the same reason you’re really here – same as me.”

Looking around cautiously, Sam leaned down and whispered, “So you’re a hunter?” 

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

After the wake, Sam and Eileen walked back outside together. They’d toured the room together as well, splitting up occasionally as it made sense. It’d been a frustrating two hours of nothing. Now he was waiting for his brother and Cas to rejoin them at the car. Sam had already invited Eileen to meet them at the local diner for dinner to go over whatever they’d managed to glean. As soon as Sam introduced Eileen to Cas and Dean her eyes twinkled.

“You two make a lovely couple. I bet it works wonders for infiltrating events such as this for information,” she said.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean asked, spluttering nearly as hard as Sam had earlier and turning red to boot.

Sam coughed. “Oh, they’re not…” he didn’t even want to finish that sentence because they really  _ should  _ be.

“Thank you,” Cas said, filling in the awkward silence that Sam had left behind.

“Thank you?” Dean asked, rounding on Cas. “What do you  _ mean _ by that?”

“It’s nothing to get worked up about, Dean,” Cas said, his face blank as he yanked open the door to the backseat and climbed in, slamming it shut after himself. Sam winced at the strength behind it. Sure, the Impala being an older car meant the doors needed a firmer push then newer ones, but that was definitely more force than necessary. And if Sam had done it, Dean might have committed fratricide.

Grumbling, Dean walked around to the drivers and did the same, the two sitting in stony silence.

Eileen watched them both go and looked back at Sam. “Did I say something wrong?”

Sam sighed. “No. Yes… it’s complicated. They haven’t admitted anything to each other yet. Hell, I’m not even sure they – or at least Dean – have admitted it to  _ themselves _ .”

She nodded sympathetically. “Meet you at the diner in 10?”

“Yeah, see you then,” Sam said, smiling stupidly.

He stared after her as she walked away until Dean honking the horn made him jump. Again. Flushing, he hurried to the front of the car and got in.

Dean opened his mouth.

“Don’t.” Sam cut him off before he could start, but it didn’t keep the smirk from slowly spreading across Dean’s face.

_ Dammit. _

Thankfully, Dean managed to actually keep his mouth shut during the short drive to the same diner as earlier. Sam groaned. He’d been hoping they could try a different place. He was positive they’d found the greasiest diner ever. 

Nearly as soon as they sat down - Eileen and Sam on one side, Cas and Dean on the other - Dean started in with his usual ‘feed Cas’ routine, despite whatever the hell that was at the car. Sam shook his head in confounded frustration while Eileen - new to the whole process - watched in fascination.

Finally, after seemingly ordering everything on the menu, they got talking. Small talk, at first, until the food arrived and then they got down to business.

“I’ve already been here a week investigating the family history, and even attended two of the wakes. As far as I can tell, this is actually a close-knit family. Perhaps a little strange, but nothing too terrible in their shared pasts,” Eileen said with a sigh. “Certainly nothing that could account for a rash of mysterious deaths.”

“Okay, but if they’re such a loving family, then why is there a ghost gunning for them?” Dean demanded. “Cause we’re all agreed it’s gotta be a ghost, right?”

Eileen blinked and looked from Dean to Sam and back again.

Sam glared at Dean. “Dean, she’s deaf. She can’t read your lips if your mouth is full.”

Dean swallowed and had the good grace to look embarrassed as he repeated himself.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. None of this makes any sense. They seem like good people. Usually when I go digging, even the cleanest looking people come up with something but not this family.”

“What if,” Cas said slowly. “What if it’s something stupid? What if Dean’s right and the first death really was just that – an accident? Maybe Mr. Smith is our ghost.”

Dean hummed, and Sam could see the wheels turning in his brother’s head. “Yeah, I think Cas’s on to something. How far apart were the first two deaths? Long enough for the old coot to get a handle on being a ghost?”

“You’re only saying that because Cas said you were right,” Sam grumbled.

“Thats cause I’m  _ always _ right.” Dean grinned.

“Except when you’re not. Though I gotta agree with you on this,” Sam said, squinting down at his Ipad. He preferred his laptop, but the Ipad took up much less room when they were out and about. “There was definitely enough time for Mr. Smith to become the origin point.”

“Great, now we just gotta figure out why he wants to kill his own family so we can stop him.” Dean took a large bite out of his burger and chewed.

“Well, some of the younger folks were joking about Mr. Smith being a bit of a horndog,” Eileen said slowly. “Considering his age, they were all quite impressed.”

“Wait a sec, you thinkin’ this is some petty revenge because he died before he got to… you know… climax, so now nobody else gets to?” Dean said, his eyes bugging.

Sam nodded slowly. “It’s stupid but… it does make a strange sort of sense. It explains why all the deaths have been when people were in the middle of sex and not, say, doing the laundry or cooking or anything else.”

“Great, so we just gotta find the object he tied himself to, cause there’s no way he could be getting around the way he is otherwise,” Dean said, wiping crumbs off his face. “Got any ideas about that?”

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Somehow, this meant that hours later, Sam and Eileen were breaking into the local attorneys to rummage around for copies of the wills while Dean and Cas snuck into the latest beneficiary’s house looking for anything that was out of place.

And keeping an eye out for the ghost, in case it tried to strike that night.

None of them thought it likely. The current beneficiary was single and lived alone, so hopefully, they had a little leeway on finding the answer.

Sam just hoped there was an obvious link. There had to be something in common between them, besides the shared blood or the money.

He made his way as silently as he could. Eileen was extremely silent and he shouldn’t be as surprised as he was. No halfway competent hunter got as far as she did without being able to sneak around. He winced as a drawer opened under his hands with a loud screech. 

Sam hated breaking into places such as this, but apparently this place didn’t utilize electronic records to any great extent, which meant Sam had been unable to hack them. His fingers flipped through the tabs without finding anything and he sighed and very carefully slid the drawer shut again before moving on to the next one. 

Eileen and Sam went through several more filing cabinets before they found what they wanted. Grinning at each other triumphantly, the split the stack of folders and each made their way to the photocopiers. In less than 10 minutes, they’d copied everything and filed the originals back where they came from and made their escape. 

Eileen drove while Sam flipped through the papers, too antsy to wait till they got back to either of the motels. He held his penlight above the papers as he scanned them, making notes on his ipad. For things like this, google spreadsheets was a lifesaver. Inputting each name into header columns, he made itemized lists for each column.

He was still hard at work when they reached the motel. 

“Come on, Sam, let’s get inside where I can help too,” Eileen said. 

Nodding, Sam gathered all the pages and his Ipad and got out of her car. He fumbled with the room key till she took the stack from him. He shot her a grateful look and let them in, flicking on a light.

Quickly, he set up the table, pulling out his laptop and giving it to Eileen. Together, they worked on the spreadsheet. It took nearly an hour to get everything in and then compare the list for anything that was the same.

It was down to three things.

The old man’s Cavalry sword, passed down from his grandfather. A priceless, one of a kind book, similar to the Kama Sutra, and a strange sculpture.

Eileen and Sam looked at each other. Both of them knew already which one it had to be. The answer was too obvious.

Hoping Dean had his phone on vibrate, Sam sent him a text.

>>We think it’s an old book. Something right up your alley, actually. I know it hurts, but you’re gonna have to burn it.

>>Image sent

There was no answer and Sam looked at Eileen in alarm.

>> Dean?

With a worried frown, Sam tried Cas too.

>> Are you guys all right? 

>> Please answer me.

Nothing. 

Standing abruptly, a sinking feeling in his gut, Sam reached for his jacket and his bag, shoving his phone into his pocket. Eileen joined him at the door, already ready.

She halted him at the door with a hand on his arm. Her eyes were filled with sympathy and understanding. “I’m sure they’re all right,” she reassured him. “From everything I’ve heard about the Winchesters and their friends, and what little I’ve seen today, I’m sure of it.”

“Thanks, Eileen,” Sam said. It didn’t really stop the worry but it was a damn good point. 

She nodded, stepped past him and got the car started.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Halfway there, Sam’s phone went off. Thankful that Eileen was driving, he hurried to answer it.The relief he’d felt at the sound of his phone was tempered at the sight of Cas’s name on the caller ID. Sam didn’t think Cas had  _ ever  _ called him.

He hoped that didn’t mean bad news.

Oh god, what if  _ Dean _ had had a heart attack? It would be Sam’s fault then, wouldn't it? He’d been so gung-ho to force Dean to take this case for so many reasons and if his brother was hurt in anyway, or dead, Sam would have to live with the guilt of that for the rest of his life.

On top of all the other guilt he already felt.

Thankfully, the act of seeing the phone, pressing accept and raising it to his ear cut off any further self recriminations.

“Cas? Are you guys all right?”

“Y-yes, Sam,” Cas said, breathlessly. “I-its over. We killed the ghost.”

Sam closed his eyes as a bone deep relief spread through him. “Thank god. I was in time then?”

“What?” Cas sounded confused. “Oh, oh no. Uh, we didn’t get those messages till after.”

“You didn’t? Oh,” Sam said. “Well, was I right?”

“It would appear so,” Cas said.

“Why didn’t Dean call me?” Sam’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“His phone is damaged from the events that transpired here tonight.” Cas’s breaths were still coming fairly hard, but Sam supposed if they’d had to fight the ghost, newly human Cas might be a bit out of shape, despite the work the Winchesters had done with him. Still, if he still needed to catch his breath, then why wasn’t Dean talking?

“But he’s all right, right Cas?” Sam asked anxiously.

“Dean is  _ perfect, _ ” Cas said. “We’ll meet you back at the motel.”

The phone clicked and Sam pulled it away from his ear and stared at it. There’d been something odd about the whole conversation but he couldn’t put his finger on what till Eileen stopped the car outside of the large house belonging to Mr. Smith's great niece.

She’d parked behind the Impala, which was dark, so Sam assumed Cas and Dean were still making their way out when the car rocked.

A streetlight cast just enough illumination that when someone - Sam didn’t really need to know which of them it was - arched back, he was caught in a stunning silhouette for a brief second before moving. And the car was moving with him.

Oh.  _ Ooooooh…. _

Well then. 

Sam supposed that was it. His work here was done. 

Mission Accomplished.

Now it was time to go back to the motel and find some brain bleach.

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AH YES  
> another COLDEST HITS that i did NOT play to win.
> 
> I was NOT supposed to be working on this but when this theme came up again, I HAD to do it cause I missed it the first time around.
> 
> we were given a list of romance book titles and asked to build a story around them. There were so many good ones, so many hilarious ones, but i wanted to do a canon fic so i narrowed it down to 4. In the end, i narrowed it down to 2 that worked well together: (and stayed surprisingly very PG considering the titles i picked)
> 
> Inheritance Sex  
> Sex Revenge
> 
> and that's how this case was born. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
